Rasa
status występujący we wszystkich odsłonach gry The Sims. Wskazuje on na przynależność naszego Sima do inteligencji ludzkiej, kosmicznej lub okultystycznej. Sim w swej domyślnej formie jest człowiekiem, jednakże wraz z kolejnymi dodatkami dochodzą kolejne rasy, dzięki czemu Simowie mogą stać się posiadaczami mocy paranormalnych. W trzeciej części gry najwięcej ras występuje w dodatku The Sims 3: Nie z tego świata. Dzięki niemu już w CAS można wybrać, do jakiego podgatunku należy dany Sim. Sługus (Servo) 40px|left Humanoidalny robot, którego można zbudować za pomocą stacji do robienia robotów. Pojawia się w The Sims: Światowe życie, The Sims 2: Własny biznes i The Sims 4: Uniwersytet. W przeciwieństwie do późniejszych wydań gry w pierwszej części gry nie można mu nadać imienia ani sterować jak zwyczajnym Simem. Posiadają mniej potrzeb od zwyczajnych Simów. Duch 40px|left Postać nieżyjącego Sima, występująca we wszystkich odsłonach gry. W pierwszej i drugiej części gry z duchami nie można nawiązać bezpośredniego kontaktu, lecz w kolejnych mamy możliwość komunikowania się z nimi, jak z prawdziwymi Simami. Posiadają one wiele możliwości takich jak przenikanie przez ściany, czy też straszenie Simów. Kosmita 40px|left Rasa pojawiająca się w The Sims 2, The Sims 3: Cztery pory roku i The Sims 4: Witaj w pracy. Cechami charakterystycznymi tego podgatunku są duże czarne oczy oraz zielona skóra. Kosmici w trzeciej części gry mają podobny wygląd. Dochodzą wraz z dodatkiem The Sims 3: Cztery pory roku. W The Sims 3, rasa ta ma znacznie więcej możliwości, do których należą m.in. moce telepatelepatyczno-kinetyczne. Zombie 40px|left Rasa wprowadzona do drugiej części gry wraz z dodatkiem The Sims 2: Na studiach. Aby stać się Zombie, nasz Sim musi umrzeć, a następnie zostać ożywionym przez Mrocznego Kosiarza przy pomocy Wskrzeszniomatu. Jednak aby nasz Sim został wskrzeszony jako Zombie, musimy zapłacić Kosiarzowi stawkę poniżej 2000 Simoleonów. Rasa ta pojawia się ponownie w The Sims 3: Nie z tego świata, jednak tutaj jest bardziej traktowana jako schorzenie niżeli podgatunek. Wampir 40px|left Rasa pojawiająca się w The Sims 2: Nocne życie, The Sims 3: Po Zmroku i The Sims 4: Wampiry. W obu częściach gry Wampiry śpią w trumnach, unikają słońca i ogółem żyją dłużej od innych Simów. Dodatkowo, wraz z dodatkiem The Sims 3: Nie z Tego Świata, Wampiry zyskują nowe możliwości takie jak zastraszanie czy też hipnotyzowanie Simów. W The Sims 4: Wampiry te postacie nadnaturalne są bardziej rozwinięte. Przy wybieraniu dla nich specjalnych możliwości, musimy wybrać także wady. Wilkołak 40px|left Rasa pojawiająca się po raz pierwszy w The Sims 2: Zwierzaki. Stać się nim można poprzez ugryzienie przywódcy stada wilków lub za pomocą kodów i modyfikacji zewnętrznych. Wilkołak występuje również w The Sims 3: Nie z tego świata. W obu częściach gry wilkołaki mają sierść i świecące się żółte oczy oraz posiadają możliwość wycia i atakowania innych Simów. Simorośl 40px|left Rasa występująca w The Sims 2: Cztery pory roku i The Sims 3: Studenckie życie. Charakteryzuje się zieloną skórą i liśćmi zamiast włosów. Sim może się nią stać poprzez opryskanie siebie chemikaliami lub zjedzenie zakazanego owocu. W trzeciej części gry Simorośle potrafią szybciej rozwijać umiejętności ogrodnicze i naukowe oraz zakopywać się w ziemi i fotosyntezować, uzupełniając przy tym potrzeby Energii oraz Wody. W The Sims 3 rasa ta ma cztery potrzeby, zaś w The Sims 2 tylko trzy. Wielka Stopa 40px|left Stwór żyjący na ukrytej parceli w górach Trzy Jeziora. Występuje w The Sims 2: Podróże. Sim nie może się nim stać, ale może przywołać go za pomocą kodu boolprop testingcheatsenabled true. Dżin 40px|left Postać fantastyczna pojawiająca się The Sims: Światowe życie, The Sims 2: Czas wolny i The Sims 3: Zostań gwiazdą. Dżin posiada moc spełniania życzeń Simów. Możemy go przywołać, pocierając o powierzchnię antycznej lampy. Dzięki dodatkowi The Sims 3: Nie z tego świata, już w CAS możemy ustalić by nasz Sim należał do tego podgatunku. W drugiej części gry Dżin jest fioletowy oraz, w odróżnieniu od pozostałych odsłon gry, nie posiada nóg i unosi się na fioletowym pyle. Czarownica 40px|left Rasa pojawiająca się w The Sims: Abrakadabra, The Sims 2: Osiedlowe życie i The Sims 3: Nie z tego świata. Ma możliwość rzucania zaklęć, warzenia eliksirów i latania na miotle. W drugiej części gry istnieje podział na czarownice dobre, złe i neutralne. W The Sims 3 gracz decyduje o ich charakterze za pomocą cech osobowości, czyli tak samo jak w przypadku zwykłych Simów. Dodatkowo, w trzeciej odsłonie gry nasza wiedźma może posiadać dowolną różdżkę bądź miotłę, dostępną w trybie kupowania. Mumia 40px|left Rasa pojawiająca się w dodatku The Sims 3: Wymarzone podróże oraz The Sims: Abrakadabra. Możemy ją napotkać w grobowcu w jednym z otoczeń wakacyjnych. By nasz Sim stał się mumią, może m.in. spać przez trzy dni w Przeklętym Sarkofagu Królów, złożonym ze znalezionych fragmentów sarkofagu w grobowcach lub napić się eliksiru Butelkowanej Klątwy Mumii, który dochodzi wraz z dodatkiem The Sims 3: Nie z Tego Świata. Posiadają one jedynie 4 potrzeby oraz odporność na elektryczność. Są także silniejsze i żyją dłużej od innych Simów. Do ich wad należy m.in. wolny sposób poruszania się. SimBot 40px|left Humanoidalny robot, występujący w The Sims 3: Kariera. Można go zbudować bądź kupić za 40 000 punktów szczęścia życiowego. Od swoich poprzedników różni się przede wszystkim tym, że ma parę oczu, a nie tylko jedno. Podobnie jak w The Sims 2, SimBotem można sterować jak normalnym Simem, nadać mu imię oraz ustalić jego płeć. Wymyślony przyjaciel 30px|left Rasa pojawiająca się w trzeciej części gry wraz z dodatkiem The Sims 3: Pokolenia. Jeśli mamy w rodzinie nowonarodzone dziecko, jest szansa, że otrzyma ono pocztą upominek od dalekiego krewnego, który okaże się lalką wymyślonego przyjaciela. Jeśli małe dziecko będzie się nim bawić, lalka będzie dorastać wraz z nim. Wymyślony przyjaciel "ożywia się", gdy małe dziecko zmienia grupę wiekową. Wróżka 40px|left Rasa dochodząca do trzeciej części gry wraz z dodatkiem The Sims 3: Nie z Tego Świata. Możemy ją stworzyć już w CAS, gdzie m.in. możemy ustalić kolor i kształt jej skrzydeł. Potrafi ona płatać psikusy oraz tworzyć unikatowe aury, które wpływają zarówno na nią jak i na innych Simów w pobliżu. Żyją one znacznie dłużej od zwykłych Simów. Syrena 40px|left Rasa wprowadzona do The Sims 3 z dodatkiem The Sims 3: Rajska Wyspa. Można ją spotkać podczas nurkowania, pływania oraz żeglowania. Charakteryzuje się pokrytym łuskami ogonem. Syreny to zarówno kobiety jak i mężczyźni - czyli trytony. Podczas przebywania na lądzie, syrena posiada nogi pokryte kolorowymi łuskami. Syreny pływają znacznie szybciej od zwykłych Simów, a ponadto automatycznie mają 10 punktów umiejętności nurkowania. Plumbot 40px|left Rasa pojawiająca się w The Sims 3: Skok w Przyszłość. Jako jedyny humanoidalny robot w serii ma w pełni modyfikowalny wygląd poprzez własną wersję CAS – CAB (Create-A-Bot). Każdy Plumbot może posiadać unikalne chipy cech, które wpływają na jego charakter. Wśród 21 chipów, mogą mieć ich maksymalnie 7. Robota, podobnie jak w poprzednich częściach gry, może zbudować nasz Sim. Im wyższy ma poziom budowy botów, tym lepszej jakości będzie Bot. Plumboty posiadają tylko 4 potrzeby, przy czym dwie są możliwe do odblokowania tylko za pomocą odpowiednich chipów. Szkielet 40px|left Rasa pojawiająca się w The Sims 4: Przygoda w dżungli. Zobacz też * Rasy w The Sims 2 * Rasy w The Sims 3 * Rasy w The Sims 4 ! en:Life state es:Estado de vida fr:Espèce